SOLO A MI
by mikoblue
Summary: Después de su día relajado día en Ryuuzetsu, Lucy se encuentra sola en su habitación sintiéndose molesta por la actitud pervertida del Dragon Slayer de fuego y no ser ella a quien va dirigida o al menos eso cree hasta que Natsu le demuestra que se equivoca, haciendo comprender a Lucy que ella también puede encenderse.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, que ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

—SOLO A MÍ—

Lucy se sentía molesta pese a que habían pasado todo el día en la piscina, bien recordar eso la molestaba aun más esa horrible imagen volvía a su mente ¡Natsu es un idiota! Gritó internamente desahogando un poco de su frustración. Volteo a ver a su alrededor encontrándose con las camas vacías de sus compañeros de equipo que habían decidido continuar disfrutando de su día libre y nuevamente su molestia aumentó porque uno de esos compañeros era el origen de su enfado. No pudiendo evitar su creciente resentimiento por todo se preguntó el por qué de su reacción aunque aquello era tratar de engañarse ya que lo sabía, desde hacía tiempo su corazón le pertenecía al infantil e impulsivo, confiable, tierno, extremadamente atractivo y al parecer pervertido Dragon Slayer de fuego y eso ultimo era lo que la molestaba o bien le molestaba con quien lo fuera.

—Seguramente debe estar buscando a esas— murmuró molesta mientras se despojaba de cada una sus prendas quedando solo con una atrevida braguita de color rojo y dejando al descubierto su curvilíneo cuerpo —Y los míos son más lindos— dijo sonrojada al ver su imagen reflejada en un espejo mientras sujetaba sus voluminosos pechos.

— ¡Hey Lucy!— Saludó alegremente el mago pelirosa que entraba tranquilamente desde la ventana, quedando atónito y ruborizado al ver la sexy imagen que la rubia le regalaba.

— ¡Na-Natsu! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!— gritó sorprendida, sintiendo como su corazón latía frenéticamente, él estaba ahí, Natsu estaba con ella y no buscando a otras.

—Lucy… tu… ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— preguntó boquiabierto recorriendo con una lasciva mirada el desnudo cuerpo de la rubia que se sonrojó notablemente soltando un agudo grito ante el inesperado acto que le hiso recordar su desnudez.

— ¡Pervertido!— gritó agachándose tratando de cubrir su expuesto cuerpo y viendo frustrada como sus ropas se encontraban esparcidas sobre la cama fuera de su alcance.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo?— volvió a preguntar Natsu que se acercaba a la maga estelar sintiendo un extraño calor que nada tenía que ver con el fuego y si mucho con los deseos que llevaba reprimiendo desde hacía un tiempo.

—Yo…— comenzó a hablar mientras sus mejillas adquirían un color escarlata, sin embargo ¿Qué diría? ¿La verdad? Confesar que estaba molesta por el comportamiento de él en la piscina o en otras palabras que estaba celosa de no haber sido ella a quien había provocado ese sutil sonrojo en él, No, eso no podría decirlo ¿O sí? —Na-nada— mintió encogiéndose aun más y maldiciendo su cobardía, ¡Era Natsu! No tenía nada que temer, después de todo a él no le interesaba verla, se deprimió ante aquel pensamiento. —Además que haces aquí, ¿No deberías estas con esas?— recriminó dándose el suficiente valor para levantarse e ir por sus ropas cubriendo con los brazos sus senos.

—Lucy— susurró el pelirosa con una extraña voz que provocó que ella se estremeciera.

— ¿Quiénes?— inquirió extrañado mientras admiraba la única prenda que llevaba la rubia era más pequeña de lo que le había parecido en un principio, aquello lo éxito.

—Esas, a las que tanto veías cuando estabas con Ichiya— reprochó mientras se encontraba con el dilema de correr al Dragon Slayer y vestirse tranquilamente o simplemente vestirse dejando al descubierto por completo su cuerpo, después de todo era Natsu, no era como si él estuviera interesado en ver su cuerpo pensó tristemente.

—Lucy… ya no puedo aguantar más— pronunció el encendido pelirosa antes de lanzarse contra el objeto de sus deseos cayendo precipitadamente sobre la cama— ¡lo sabía estos si me gustan!

— Na-Na-Natsu— gimió sintiendo como el rostro del chico se hundía entre sus senos causándole un gran y extraño placer. — ¿Q-Que ha…?

—Son tan suaves— interrumpió Natsu, y Lucy pudo sentir como tocaba deliciosamente de su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar nunca había sentido algo así y no pudo evitar desear que el atrevido mago continuara con aquellas caricias, lo deseaba y mucho —pero firmes,— acarició juguetonamente la blanca piel obteniendo un suave y sensual gemido de la manga que lo éxito aun más —más grandes— se estremeció al sentir como sus senos eran suavemente apisonados por aquellas cálidas manos —Me gustan— eso la hiso reaccionar arruinando la erótica atmosfera que los comenzaba a envolver y recordó lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, Natsu a quien todos consideraban asexual había demostrado que aquello era falso al contemplar sonrojado los voluptuosos atributos de algunas mujeres que en opinión de Lucy eran unas exhibicionistas.

— ¡S-suéltame Natsu!— chilló molesta intentando con toda su fuerza de librarse del peso sobre ella, mientras sentía como las lagrimas amenazaban con salir al sentirse comparada con aquellas mujeres ¿cómo podía Natsu compararla? — ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Un idiota! ¡Suéltame! ¡Solo eres un pervertido! ¡Que me sueltes!— forcejeo inútilmente una última vez antes de rendirse y dejar caer pesadamente los brazos a los costados sintiendo como el pelirosa se aferraba aun más a ella. Decidió que lo mejor era pensar en la existencia de una tonta explicación para el comportamiento pervertido de Natsu, de esa forma tal vez dejaría de sentir que le oprimían dolorosamente el corazón aunque pensar en el después le hería ella lo amaba y disfrutaba de encontrarse en sus brazos pero ¿Y él? Él solo la veía como amiga con la que podía divertirse.

—Porque son de Lucy… Me gustan los pechos de Lucy, porque me gusta Lucy— murmuró Natsu lo suficientemente alto para que ella lo escuchara e interrumpirá sus cada vez más deprimentes pensamientos y la trajera a la realidad. —Me gustas Lucy— dijo Natsu. Y Lucy vio como una pequeña pero picara sonrisa se formaba en el rostro chico mientras ella estaba segura su rostro podría camuflajearse perfectamente con el escarlata cabello de Erza, necesitaba calmarse —Te quiero Lucy.

— ¡¿Q-Que di-dices?! —y se dio cuenta que aquello le era imposible, sentía el calor en sus mejillas su corazón palpitando aceleradamente de felicidad y todo porque Natsu acababa de confesarse, por qué eso había sido una confesión ¿Verdad?, se sintió confundida ¿La quería como una compañera de equipo o como algo más? ¡Porque no era más claro!

— ¿Me quieres Lucy?— preguntó exhibiendo una inocencia que en ese momento Lucy dudaba que realmente tuviera ¿Cómo podía pensar que Natsu era inocente cuando su cara descansaba sobre sus senos mientras los acariciaba juguetonamente?, y luego aquella pregunta sintió como sus mejillas ardían aun más, aquella escena no era como se la hubiera imaginado y aun así le parecía perfecta, porque lo amaba.

—También te quiero Natsu. — confesó, sintiendo como sus labios eran cubiertos por la calidez que tanto había deseado. Aquello causó que el calor en su cuerpo se incrementara. Sus cuerpos se atraían como dos fuerzas opuestas que a la vez se completaban a la perfección, aquello era lo mejor que había experimentado hasta ese momento.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia Lucy?— propuso mostrándole su sincera y despreocupada sonrisa como si ella no se encontrara desnuda bajo él totalmente expuesta e indefensa, su orgullo femenino estaba siendo herido, bien ahora sabia que le gustaba, que la quería pero… ¿Qué no le provocaba nada? Aquello no le gustaba, Natsu fijaba su vista en otras mujeres teniéndola a ella, eso no podía volverse a repetir.

— ¿Te parezco linda?— preguntó seductoramente mientras hábilmente retiraba la amada bufanda del mago para después envolver con sus brazos el cuello y enterrar sus manos en la rosa cabellera — ¿Atractiva? — cuestionó nuevamente satisfecha por obtener lo que tanto anhelaba Natsu avergonzado y ella ser la causa.

—Lu…

— ¿Qué Natsu?— fingió inocencia mientras se movía provocativamente bajo él, tratando de hacer aun más grande su logro.

—N-no de-deberías m-move-rte— dijo con la respiración entrecortada, a lo que Lucy sonrió triunfante, le gustaba el Natsu inocente pero él pervertido la encendía.

— ¿Por qué?— se movió un poco más, sin embargo la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro desapareció al sentir la razón por la que Natsu le había pedido que no se moviera. Él estaba excitado.

—Y-Yo…— trató de explicar el avergonzado y cuyas mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecía que un cualquier momento aparecería el fuego, algo que conociendo sus habilidades podría ocurrir.

—Está bien Natsu— interrumpió mientras dulcemente lo acaricio sintiendo un extraño placer en aquella situación. Su orgullo femenino estaba restituido. —Me encantaría ser tu novia— respondió finalmente igualando el color de sus mejillas con el de su pareja. Lucy sintió lo que era ser besada por un hombre pasional, abrió su boca dejándose llevar por aquel calor que se intensificaba, por aquella pasión que ambos compartían, lo amaba y la amaba, nada podría mejorar ese momento y solo quedaba algo más que aclarar.

—A partir de ahora no puedes ver a otras mujeres, solo puedes verme a mí, ¿De acuerdo? Solo a mí.

— Solo a ti Lucy…— respondió Natsu sin entender de quienes hablaba, además de Lucy no había mujeres cerca a él solo estaba Erza "el monstro" Scarlet, Juvia "la que perseguía al idiota de hielo" Loxar, Levy "la amiga de Lucy que siempre está con Gajeel" McGarden, Mirajane "La demonio" Strauss, Cana "La otra amiga de Lucy" Alberona, Bisca "La esposa" Connell, no, ninguna mujer cerca además de ella pensó —Te quiero.

—También te quiero Natsu— dijo antes de entregarse por completo a los ardientes labios del hombre al que amaba disfrutando como su cuerpo era tomado por completo por Natsu.

Lucy supo que otras mujeres, exhibicionistas mujeres debía añadir, podrían causar que el inocente Natsu se sonrojara sutilmente, pero que solo ella podría despertar al hombre y aquello la hiso sonreír por que había descubierto algo, Natsu podría mostrar su sonrisa infantil e inocente pero aquella mirada oscura con ese especial brillo le decía que los pensamientos del Dragon Slayer de fuego distaban mucho de ser inocentes, y se aseguraría de ser la única que supiera aquel secreto y por supuesto aun tendría que darle un pequeño castigo por su mal comportamiento en la piscina pero por ahora disfrutaría de las amorosas y ardientes caricias que su Natsu le proporcionaba.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Muchas gracias por su lectura espero que fuera de su agrado. Me siento algo avergonzada por… bueno esta historia originalmente era más inocente, luego la rescribí y quedo un poco más fuerte así que decidí bajarla y al final después de mucho he aquí el resultado, como habrán notado tiene cierta relación con el ova cinco o cuatro (desconozco el orden), ya que hay una pequeña escena donde Natsu se sonroja al ver a esas exhibicionistas mujeres (palabras de Lucy), bueno al menos eso es lo que parece y después de pensarlo llegue a esta conclusión además a esto me veo obligada cuando no hay nada de NaLu en el ova ¡¿Por qué Mashima?! ¡¿Por qué?! Aun así fue de mi agrado._

_Nuevamente muchas gracias por su lectura que espero disfrutaran y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura._


End file.
